


Pure White Snow

by orphan_account



Series: HQ! Short stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Elves, Fluff, M/M, Prince Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: — Suddenly, one thing clicked in his mind. Could it be that his mother told Hinata off? He knows she doesn’t like him spending time with a mere servant. Could she have done something to threaten Hinata? If so, that’s unforgivable. “Is it my mother?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: HQ! Short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Pure White Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhosey/gifts).



“Shoyo.” The call made Hinata startled for a bit, turning around and even looking at the most beautiful person in the eyes of the young elf. Smiling upon at the person who called his attention but not even bothering to speak up. He knows he doesn’t have the authority to speak to any higher-ranking noble especially to their crown prince.

Kenma reaches his long silky hair that reaches it along over his back, observing the servant softly with concern. “It’s just us.” He beseeches softly, “Please talk normally, I beg of you.” He wants his precious person to talk to him, not avoiding him once again. Everything’s unclear for the prince, so many questions that need answers.

Did Hinata find out his feelings?

No, that wasn’t the case. There’s more onto it.

“Your royal highness.” Hinata murmurs, not even meeting Kenma’s eyes, awkwardly shifting and looking down at the grass. “Pardon me but what are you talking about?” A hint of shuttering tone was all over, is evident by the probe. He doesn’t want to get punished by the queen once again. Rules aren’t bound to break on their kingdom. Thus, words struck through his mind and the guilt the queen gave voice to make the servant distant himself. “Sorry but Bokuto-san needs my help.”

_— Just for the sake of their kingdom._

“If there isn’t you need. I should be going then.” In a quick motion, Hinata knows he should be making his way out, but he is soft when it comes to Kenma. He misses the crown prince, wanting to spend more time together. At the same time, he knows his responsibilities. Hence, making himself to stay put and not taking advantage of what the queen instructed him to do so.

_— You don’t want to be separate from your family, right?_

“Stay for a bit.” Kenma pledges, stepping closer towards the other with mixed emotions showing up. Confused by the fact of how Hinata was acting strange. “Did I ever wrong you?” Anxious filling and wanting to know the answer to his undying questions, making him scared. “Besides when are you and Bokuto become this close?” He snarls. Is Bokuto trying to snatch Hinata away from him? That’s impossible, right.

What if Hinata hated him all along and enjoyed Bokuto company instead?

He can’t accept such a statement.

“Of course not!” Hinata denies immediately, “You can’t make any mistakes.” He declares, looking at Kenma and even seeing the pain throughout the crown prince eyes. He hates how he is making his dear friend be in pain. If only he can turn back the time surely, he will change many things to save both of them from miseries. Indeed, Hinata is just a servant and doesn’t have any involvement in the royal family. Hinata can’t even produce any magic. He is just an average elf unlike Kenma who is an ice magic user.

“Bokuto-san?” He asked, confused. “What about him? What are you spitting at hand? I was helping him in regards to Akaashi-san” The elf clarified, still confused by the matter.

Dark silence follows after. Kenma feels embarrassed all the sudden. By all means, Bokuto being Akaashi's mate has slipped through on his mind. Whenever Hinata is involved, there's a huge chance he might forget things. He clears his throat, acting up as if he never mentioned Bokuto at all.

“What do you mean by that?” Kenma narrows his eyes towards the other, angry filling out, but he knows he should organize his thoughts and to stay calm. “I make mistakes, Shoyo.” He paused for a moment, and the sudden change of atmosphere, a chilly air evolving around them. “Who even made you think such spiteful?”

Hinata steps back. He knows how Kenma can be when unleashing the emotions, and that means unleashing his magical powers as well when it comes to being a brick of emotions. The servant doesn’t want to get hit by a block of ice; he stays calm yet scared of what will happen and slowly approaches Kenma with a mere whisper. “Calm down, Kenma.”

Hearing Hinata calling him by the first name, Kenma let out a huge sigh, trying to calm himself. He doesn’t want to hurt the dearest person in his life. “Shoyo, please tell me.” A soft appeal yet in pain on how much Hinata hides everything away from him.

Is he not trustable enough?

He wants to love and protect the person he is willing to marry in the future. Why can’t he help Hinata when he knows the person he loves suffering enough.

— Suddenly, one thing clicked in his mind. Could it be that his mother told Hinata off? He knows she doesn’t like him spending time with a mere servant. Could she have done something to threaten Hinata? If so, that’s unforgivable. “Is it my mother?”

“What?” Hinata looked at the other with a daze, shocked even at the right accusation. His body started trembling, wondering of the consequences if he told the crown prince the truth. Then, “I — “ Looking firmly into the golden eyes, clutching onto his chest. “I was ordered to distance myself to your royal highness.” Spilling the truth without even thinking and sighing in relief as a matter he doesn’t like hiding things. He can’t lie that much. “I am just a servant, and you are the queen’s son. Besides, your future mate would agree to do this.”

Kenma frowning upon and processing each word, Hinata spilling upon him couldn't even fathom what his queen mother was even thinking upon. "I have already chosen a partner, and I plan on courting him furthermore." He softly stated, reaching for the other hand and brushing his fingertips onto the delicate soft skin, showing his real intention, his true feelings for Hinata. "And he is right in front of me." Kenma kneels in front of Hinata, not even waiting for the other reaction at all. He presses his lips into the knuckles staring lovely at the elf, thus making him go deep red.

Hinata shrieked as soon he realized the moment Kenma proposed a courtship and not to mention a prince of their kingdom wanted him to be his mate. A panic glimpse through the expression, mouth parted a bit, but he wasn't even too sure what to say. "What are you talking about?" He exclaimed demanding, heart beating too fast and also shyly looking at the other. "You should have chosen a noble, your royal highness." He insists and doesn't understand why a royal highness would even choose him. It doesn't make any sense for Hinata.

"Shoyo." Kenma called the attention of the elf before getting up, pulling the other closer to him. "You are the most precious person in my life, and I have for you for a long time. Please remember that, okay?" He wraps his arms around the waist of Hinata, gently caressing the side of the other.

Hinata blew up by the sudden confession. He wasn't expecting Kenma to love him for long. At the matter, he couldn't even look towards the prince, and it is making him more conscious. Should he say yes? "What would your mother think of this?" He reasoned out immediately especially the queen doesn't like associating with the kind of him.

"I don't care." If Kenma makes his decision already, nobody can make him change the decision. He cups Hinata's cheek making the other to face towards him and even looking at him directly. "All I need is you. Being on your side. Is that enough?" The sincereness and affection are conveying up. He doesn't need to hold back anymore.

Now Hinata knows his ultimate goal would be showering his love interest with affection. "And I'll wait for your answer even if that's the last thing I can do. I already waited for years."

"The queen wouldn't approve of this" Hinata wouldn't still agree with the courtship. He knows he wasn't qualified to be the mate of Kenma.

"Just say yes, and I'll talk with mother." Kenma firmly stated, and besides, he knows how to make his mother run around his fingers. He knows how the queen is too weak when it comes to him. He leans down and nuzzles onto the elf shoulder. He doesn't care anymore; all he needs is to be with his future mate. "Just say yes to me, and my mother would agree."

Hinata gnawing and being undecided on the spot. He let out a huge sigh, staring at Kenma for a brief moment. “Are you willing to promise never to let go and even abandon me for your play toy?” He just wanted to make sure Kenma would always be there on his side.

"Of course", Kenma responded without any thoughts, wanting to reassure Hinata. If he needs to fight his mother, so be it. Besides he has the most potent magic in the kingdom. "I will be here. Together with you, Shoyo." He sweetly whispers against Hinata's ear, kissing it lightly.

Silence follows. Hinata thought hard on what decision he should conquer. In the end, the elf gave his brightest smile in which the prince missed the most. A bright smile that reflects eternity; it only belongs to Kenma.

"Then, Kenma," Hinata called upon, still smiling and holding both Kenma's face on his soft hands. "Go ahead and court me, your highness. I'll be yours for life."

Kenma's heart starts to beat faster. Happiness overflowing, and that's what he needed to capture the lips of the elf. At first, Hinata is indeed stunned, but soon their mouths dance together slowly yet with passion, showing their affection for each other. No holding this back this time around.

Breathless of letting go of each other, Kenma pressed his forehead against the other. "Be prepared; this is just the start." He slowly whispers. Right now, he won't think of his dear mother, but soon enough he knows they'll capture their happiness.

"I already prepare by accepting your proposal, Kenma." Hinata smiles, letting go of his thoughts about the royal queen. Holding Kenma and giggling on his world, which genuinely signified makes his heartbeat even faster. "Forever with you seems nice enough, my dear highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Jules. I hope you'll like it and sorry if the jealousy part isn't that much. :( I love you and enjoy the fluff.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aelslatte)


End file.
